1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to luggage. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand bag which is vertically expandable.
2. State of the Art
Frequently during shopping or traveling it is discovered that a carrying bag is not large enough to accommodate the additional items accumulated during the trip. The prior art discloses many different kinds of expanding bags which address this problem. However, all of these bags are cumbersome and/or aesthetically displeasing.
My previously incorporated parent application discloses an expandable shoulder bag comprising a body having a relatively rigid, lower portion defining a closed bottom and a generally upstanding lower sidewall having an upper rim defining an upper opening and a relatively flexible upper portion defining an upper sidewall having a lower edge coupled adjacent to said upper edge of said lower portion and having an upper rim defining a top opening, said upper portion being movable between a folded position, in which said upper sidewall is folded within said lower sidewall such that said upper rim of said upper portion and said top opening thereof is disposed generally adjacent to said upper edge of said lower portion, thereby defining an interior compartment of a certain size, and an extended position, in which said upper portion is unfolded and extended upwardly, thereby extending the height of said body and, in turn, said bag creating an interior compartment of a greater size.
A strap for supporting said body is secured to said upper portion generally adjacent to said upper rim thereof and releasable coupling means are also provided for releasably coupling said strap to said lower portion which serves to prevent movement of said upper portion from said folded to said extended position when so coupled and which, upon release thereof, permits extension of said upper portion.
Preferably, said releasable coupling means comprises at least one first member secured to said lower portion and at least one second member secured to said strap which first and second members are releasably coupled to one another. Advantageously, said strap has a pair of opposite ends, said lower portion is composed of at least two side panels joined at their opposite lateral and bottom edges, and said releasable coupling means comprises a pair of first members, each secured at an opposite end of said lower portion arid a pair of second members, each secured generally adjacent to an opposite end of said strap. Desirably, said first member is a releasable clasp and said second member is ring.
Since the development of the expandable bag of the parent application, I have applied the concepts of the parent application to a hand bag and made several improvements which are the subject of this application.